shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Investigation - Pursuit
The Hate Cannon has been destroyed, and G Squadron can now celebrate. But Yeshaida has far more pressing matters to pursue... Background Written by ShadowAurion, Investigation - Pursuit takes place after S4E09: Obstructed Path. The solo is from Yeshaida's perspective, with the initial part being from Daisuke's Synopsis The solo begins with G Squadron celebrating the destruction of the Hate Cannon. As various members get drunk (especially G3, or Ketsueki), Daisuke gets a call from the squad leader, Yeshaida, who informs the group that he'll be late. While the group had been partying, Yeshaida was chasing after Aurion, wanting to catch the next possible Sayan suspect after what information was revealed at the end of Episode 9. Yeshaida orders Daisuke to check on Saiyo and see if she was still imprisoned, fearing that they may have the wrong person in custody. As he speaks Yeshaida finds an open door, and slides in to find himself in a recreational area. Though the sight of ponies throwing horseshoes throws him for a moment, it doesn't deter him from his mission. It is about this time that Daisuke asks if Yeshaida means what he says he means, having stayed silent for so long Yeshaida forgot that he was using the communicator. Yeshaida confirms what Daisuke suspects, and after telling Daisuke to contact him with news on Saiyo, ends the call. Yeshaida continues his search despite the stares of the ponies in the room, but he cannot find Aurion, causing him to yell in frustration and punch the wall. This gets the attention of everypony in the room, but only one actually comes forward to ask what's going on. Yeshaida tells the pony in question--a stallion with white fur, light blue mane and tail, and glasses--that it was nothing. The stallion quickly calls Yeshaida a liar, explaining that Yeshaida's behavior means it was anything but. Unwilling to divulge any more information than necessary, Yeshaida simply says that he's looking for a friend, and is surprised when the pony offers his help. With a promise to stick together, the two of them begin the search anew. the pony asks what this missing friend looks likes, and is able to pinpoint that it's Aurion once Yeshaida describes the shoulder-length, blonde hair. At Yeshaida's surprise the stallion explains that he's seen Aurion from time to time due to being in ERAC, then asks what the two of them were fighting over. Yeshaida again avoids touching on classified information by saying they were arguing over children's games such as Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and adds that he doesn't want to say the words that they spoke to each other. The stallion easily surmises that Aurion must be trying to avoid both Yeshaida and everypony else, then takes Yeshaida to a location that he himself uses to be alone. The door they come to only leads to a maintenance closet with no Aurion, but Yeshaida still enters to investigate. That idea comes to an abrupt stop when the door suddenly closes and locks. Yeshaida turns around to see a mischievous smile on the other side of the door before the lights turn off. The perspective switches back to Daisuke, who took a little longer than he thought to check on Saiyo, both because he was confident in her continued captivity and because the liquor was muddying the seriousness of the situation. Even so, Yeshaida's inability to reach Daisuke had him worried, so after making sure the drunken Ketsueki was put to sleep, he leaves in search of Yeshaida with three other G Squadmates, Ruairi, Maria, and Ken, in tow. Tracklist #Crises of Fate - Ace Attorney Investigations #Investigation - Opening 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations #Investigation - Middlegame 2009 - Ace Attorney Investigations #Suspense - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trivia Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by ShadowAurion